Example embodiments are related to the field of application feature access, and specifically to limiting access to application features. Example embodiments are directed to methods, devices, systems and computer readable media for limiting access to an application feature in a cloud application, such as an integration cloud service application.
A user may have one or more applications that they would like to integrate. Data in the first application may be used by a second application. Therefore, the first application can be integrated with the second application. For example, a human resources application may be integrated with a marketing application so that the marketing application can use the customer records in the human resources application.
A user may desire to perform functions on their integrated application. However, some functions may have certain requirements before the action can be used in an integration. Users who are unaware of the requirements may try to apply the action to their integration, which can result in detrimental errors. Therefore, it may harmful to give an inexperienced or untrained user automatic access to such functions when they are creating their integration. If an inexperienced or untrained user has access to such functions, this may adversely affect the data that is being integrated or may produce undesired integration results.
In the past, in order to prevent untrained or inexperienced users from applying such functions, a static key could be provided that would allow the user to access a function. However, a static key is not secure because the same key can be used repeatedly by the same user, and static key can also be used by different users. Therefore, it is difficult to determine whether the user is actually authorized to use the functionality. Alternatively, functionalities may not be provided to any users in order to prevent incorrect usage of an application functionality.